Rune O'Shea
Rune is a gnome sorcerer who has been a member of the party since the beginning. His powers being drawn from his own feyish bloodline, Rune enjoys pranks and mischief with his magic, although he also often uses his powerful sorcery to aid the party during tense battles. Background Rune and the rest of the party were in the city of Sol when an attempt was made on the life of King Veor. Unbeknownst to them at the time, the assassins were actually sent by Lamont, the King's arcane advisor and doctor to the Queen, who had been ill for many years. They followed the clues that had been falsely left behind by Lamont and came to the conclusion that the Basilisk Assassins, a notorious guild of cutthroats, had sent some of their thugs to eliminate the king. Although it seemed odd that such weak assassins would be sent on such a high profile job, the party ventured forth to their nearest base of operations to confront them. Despite attempts to quell the situation without bloodshed, the infiltration mission resulted in a bar brawl in which the overwhelming majority of the group was killed. Unfortunately, one of the cooks got away in the confusion with a description of the party that was later used to start a vendetta against the party. The party was then sent to investigate reports of goblins attacking a farmer's livestock, where they met Ivy and Vampire Hunter Didi. They found a cave full of mutated goblins that were being led by a Wyvern, and slew most of the creatures, taking a few prisoner. Back at the Sol Castle, the party was tasked with escorting Faruq al Fahr-am, a high-ranking noble in the eastern magocracy of Khabris, to the Iron Kingdom so he could return to his home country. Along the way they were attacked by Basilisk Assassins (who were, unbeknownst to them, aided by Lamont), and once at the Iron Capital of Stronghold discovered that Faruq had been using citizens of the Five Kingdoms for human experimentation. They captured Faruq and returned him to the Iron Queen so she could pass judgment on him, an opportunity she took little time to relish as she beheaded him in to the middle of the dining hall. On a journey though the Temple of the Nameless Isle, the party found themselves ensnared in a trap by Lamont, who finally revealed his evil nature to them before attempting to crush them under a cave collapse. Thankfully, Vyers, a Watcher of the Veil, chose to break his policy of non-intervention and rescue the party from certain demise. In the Feywild, Rune fell victim to a leprechaun's game called "O'Shea", in which the leprechauns spoke gibberish and insisted he was their long-lost cousin "O'Shea". He did not appreciate the joke when it happened, but has since grown fond of the idea of raising an army full of leprechauns. When confronting King Veor about Lamont's treachery, they found they were too late, as Lamont had already killed the royal family and framed the party for doing so. It was also at this point that Ivy revealed herself to be a double agent for Lamont, attacking the rest of the party. The Once and Future O'Shea Some time later, Rune found himself and the rest of the party transported to the Feywild, where he was introduced to Finnegan, the leader of the leprechauns. He told Rune of an ancient prophecy that "O'Shea" would return to deliver the people of the world from chaos by summong a larger, more powerful chaos to beat up the smaller, punier chaos. Although he was at first unsure if he was truly the one this prophecy spoke of, his exceptionally magical talents during his journey made him more confident, and when we cleared out the temple of Farnham, the pretender to the throne, and received the Staff of O'Shea, he knew he had found his true destiny. Farnham turned out to be a Forest Dragon in disguise, and with a simple incantation from the Staff of O'Shea, Rune turned the foul beast to stone. He gave the statue as a gift to Finnegan, and it now stands in the center of the leprechaun village as a testament to his heroic victory. Abilities Rune is a sorcerer whose power grows every day. He specializes in illusion magic, although he has also put a lot of time into mastering the art of the Magic Missile. Rune's Magic Missile is in the top 1% of Magic Missiles. Over time, Rune developed a unique and powerful spell of his own, which he refers to as Shadow Conjuration. By harnessing illusory energies, he can actually mimic any Conjuration spell, at times amplified in strength, and pass it off as perfectly real. This versatility has already saved the party numerous times, and it only seems as if it will continue to do so. Rune also carries the powerful Staff of O'Shea, a magical scepter covered in myriad crystals that seems to produce random and chaotic effects whenever activated. He has far too much fun with this. Aside from magic, Rune is also skilled in the art of alchemy and is known to sometimes use a crossbow if he doesn't have a proper spell for the job. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Hero Category:Sorcerer Category:Gnome